The Perfect Replacement
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Choromatsu is getting a bit tired of his usual jerk-off sessions. In a desperate attempt to try something new, he asks his youngest brother for a bit of help. Though, knowing Todomatsu, it will cost him...
1. Chapter 1

Four of the sextuplets were out of the house - probably gambling at the pachinko parlor or betting at the horse races - leaving the two most "normal" siblings in the house. Choromatsu sat under the kotatsu, reading his favorite in the peace and quiet of their home, while Todomatsu was in the corner, phone plugged in while he scrolled down Pinstagram. He couldn't help but notice that there was a lot of Nyaa-chan as he scrolled, raising an eyebrow with curiosity. Seeing that his phone was adequately charged, he'd unplugged it before crawling over to the kotatsu, holding the screen out to Choromatsu with the same smirk that he always wore.

"Ne, ne, Choromatsu-niisan, check it out! Nyaa-chan's been trending recently~ Do you think she's finally become a big idol~?"

"She's… she's already a big idol, Totty. But yeah. She really has been trending recently..."

There was a strange glimmer in Choromatsu's eyes as he said that, and it'd creeped Todomatsu out, causing the younger brother to shiver. Something about that statement made him think that Choromatsu was thinking indecent thoughts. Backing away from his brother, he'd returned to the corner where the outlet was, eyes thinning with suspicion before he'd returned his attention to his phone. He'd just wanted to strike up a conversation with Choromatsu, but what was he expecting from the otaku of the sextuplets?

Todomatsu just finished eating his instant ramen for the night before he'd headed back upstairs, the dimness of the hallway being broken by a singular beam of light that emanated from the room. He'd heard the shuffling of feet from the room, figuring that it was just Choromatsu getting comfortable under the kotatsu. Of course, he hadn't expected what he was going to see once he'd slid the door open. Choromatsu casually looked over at Todomatsu as the younger brother walked in. However, the same casual look was not mirrored by the pink-sweatered sextuplet, his face instead taking the form of shock and disgust.

There's… There's a sex doll on the floor… dressed as Nyaa-chan…

"CH-CH-CH-CHOROFAPPYSKI, WHAT THE HELL!"

"What? Oh, this? This isn't anything. "

 **How is he so casual about this?**

Choromatsu had started stripping the clothes off of the lifeless toy as Todomatsu watched, stunned in place by how Choromatsu was not showing even the slightest bit of remorse or shame. The awkwardness of it all was thick enough for Todomatsu to be able to stab himself in the eyes with it, but that blessing was not bestowed upon him either. He'd thought about trading his brothers for his sanity back, but perhaps that wouldn't be enough at this point. As these thoughts were rolling through the youngest sextuplet's head, Choromatsu was already folding the clothes into a nice pile, smiling as if not a single thing was wrong in the world. Of course, the next transition was even stranger.

"So, Totty, can I ask you a favor?"

"... What?"

"Yeah, this sex doll isn't very exciting… Can you try these clothes on?"

The balls on this guy.

"... ARE YOU CRAZY? CHOROFAPPYSKI-NIISAN, YOU TRULY HAVE LOST YOUR MIND."

"I'll compensate you for your work."

Todomatsu froze. Now money was involved. Of course, Choromatsu could have been lying, but he had a track record of being the most responsible of the sextuplets, which meant he definitely had money to spare. If Osomatsu made the same offer, then Todomatsu would have declined immediately. The very existence of the sex doll in the house meant that Choromatsu was more financially savvy than the rest of them. More dots connected in the young Todomatsu's mind, which eventually came in the form of words.

"... How much are we talking here?"

"You can use Totoko Two here whenever you want."

He named it Totoko Two. He not only has no shame, he's completely lost his sanity.

"I wouldn't just ask anyone else this, Totty! You're the only one I can rely on!"

Choromatsu's desperation was showing in his eyes and that alone was enough to make Todomatsu uncomfortable. However, he couldn't help but wonder. Virgins like the sextuplets were hard-pressed to resist even a fake pussy. Honestly, he wasn't having much luck with the girls lately, either. If his older brother was really that desperate, maybe it would be best to milk this for all it was worth.

"... I want 20,000 yen and for you to never speak of this to anyone, too."

"Deal."

 **HE DIDN'T EVEN HESITATE.**

Todomatsu immediately regret his first offer, but now he was in a bind. If he backed off now, this shameless man would probably gab to the rest of the brothers about this. At the same time, he went through with it, would he be able to live with himself? Something as shameful as cosplaying Nyaa-chan for his perverted brother? His whole body was shaking, tensed up from the thoughts that were filling his mind. In the end, the only thing that got Todomatsu into a safe thought process was that he was just going to be putting on the costume and nothing else.

Sighing in defeat, he'd reluctantly held his hand out to Choromatsu for the costume, his eyes thinned like daggers. There was still a part of him that couldn't believe he was doing this, but at the same time he just wanted to get it over with so that he could get his money and maybe a go at Totoko Two while the others were still out. Without much hesitation, Choromatsu had placed the clothes into Todomatsu's hand, the edges of his lips already starting to glaze over from his drool. Todomatsu had noticed this and winced a bit, disgusted by how his older brother was reacting, but also expecting it. Taking the clothes, he'd waited for Choromatsu to leave the room, but was met with the dead stare of the green-sweatered individual.

"Can… you leave so that I can change?"

"What for? We've seen each other naked already anyways. Just change. Go ahead. No biggie."

Oh, God, that's fucking creepy, Chorofappyski-niisan. Who the fuck did you get this from?

Not having much choice in the matter, the younger brother began stripping, taking off his sweater and setting it aside, the rest of his clothes following suit as he'd put on Nyaa-chan's top and skirt, noting the pair of panties that were also with the costume. Gulping, he'd looked over to Choromatsu for some form of guidance, but was met with a gaze of excitement and lust. No help at all… Todomatsu's eyes glazed over in a dead stare back at Choromatsu as he'd opted to sliding the panties on, fearing that the wrong move would bring about the lack of payment along with the shame of being told on to the other four. Before too long, he'd put on the pair of cat ears that came with the suit and looked at the tail that came with the costume, noting the beads at the end of the tail…

"I'm… not putting the tail on…"

"That's fine. You look great, Totty, really!"

A wave of relief washed over him as the realization that he didn't have to put on - or rather in - the tail settled in his mind. Finishing off the final touches by sliding a pair of knee-high socks on, Todomatsu leaned back against the floor and stretched himself out against the tatami mats, pulling all the stops to try and get Choromatsu to be satisfied. He'd even looked up at his older brother and let off a small "nya" at the end of his stretch to really play it out. What he hadn't noticed, however, was that Choromatsu had already pulled his dick out and had commenced fapping. Of course…

"H - Hey, that wasn't part of the deal!"

"Did I say that? Well, just go along with it, Nyaa-chan. Just a little bit and it'll all be over, promise."

I guess that's his hint for me to get in character? This is so bothersome...

"... O - Of course, Choromacchan~ Y - You can do whatever you want…~ Nya…~"

As Todomatsu was finally settling into being in this costume, he'd realized that Choromatsu was taking his sweet time and now the youngest brother was getting fearful that the other four would come back while they were doing this. If that happened, he would never be able to live it down. His fist clenched as he held it against the floor, trying his hardest not to just punch Choromatsu hard enough to knock him out and to get out of this situation. He needed his virgin of an older brother to hurry up…

"H - How are you en - enjoying the show, nya…~?"

"Can… I kiss you, Nyaa-chan?"

IS HE SERIOUS? HE SERIOUSLY HAS NO SHAME. KILL ME NOW.

Without even waiting for an answer, Chotomatsu was already upon Todomatsu, pursing his lips in preparation for the kiss. Todomatsu was in too much shock to fight back and was being pinned down by the horny otaku NEET, eyes widening from the situation he was in. Choromatsu's eyesight was clearly focused on his lips and the closer their lips were getting, the more Todomatsu could feel and smell Choromatsu's heavy, excited breath. He wanted to puke, but then that would only make it worse.

"Your lips look so soft, Nyaa-chan…"

In the next moment, their lips met and Todomatsu couldn't even let out a retort. The feeling of Choromatsu's chapped lips against Todomatsu's much more refined, soft and pillowy lips was enough to make the pink-sweater boy cringe. He'd fought every feeling back though, trying to think of better things like the hot chicks he'd be kissing later in his life and not about the fact that his own brother was so delusional that he thought he was kissing an idol. Meanwhile, Choromatsu was caught up in his own fantasy world, making out with the idol of his dreams and enjoying every moment of it. His lips were pressed against Todomatsu's so passionately, and he couldn't resist allowing his tongue to slide out from his own mouth and glide over the smooth feeling of Todomatsu's - no… Nyaa-chan's lips. Caught in the heat of their kiss, Choromatsu began to more eagerly stroke his erection and his tongue pushed between Totty's lips and into his mouth, gliding against the lithe, warm tongue of his dream girl.

Todomatsu was speechless and he most definitely wasn't enjoying this. In his pride, though, he held on. Trying to ignore the feeling of Choromatsu's slimy tongue against his own, Todomatsu's hands gripped at the skirt he was wearing, trying to hold onto whatever reality to distract from the moment. It was hard to think about anything else, though, since his mouth was filled with the taste of NEET and… alcohol…? Was Choromatsu drunk?! It would certainly explain a lot, and maybe that flavor was helping too… It was better than thinking about the fact that he was making out with his own brother.

The otaku brother was really getting into it before he'd lost the strength to hold himself up and he'd pulled himself off of Todomatsu, taking several deep breaths. There were streaks of saliva flowing from the edges of his lips as he'd licked his lips with a grin. His cock was throbbing in his hand as he'd continually stroked it, having clearly enjoyed the kiss enough that his member appeared to be harder than before.

"How was that, N - Nyaa-chan…? Did it feel good?"

"I - It's not like I was doing it for you…! Y - You forced yourself onto me, n - nya!"

While Todomatsu meant that seriously - despite the "nya" - that was enough to get Choromatsu even more raring to go. To him, that response was the most perfect way that he'd imagined that Nyaa-chan would react. While Todomatsu was just trying to display his disgust, Choromatsu was just getting off to it. His penis twitched with anticipation as the older brother reached his hand down to hold Totty's head, fingers interlacing with the sextuplet's hair. Another throb as he'd drunkenly thought about what to do with that mouth next.

"And we're not even close to done, Nyaa-chan…"


	2. Chapter 2

As Choromatsu's words left his lips, there was a shiver that began to crawl up Totty's spine, the chill very visible on his face as well as it was contorted into disgust. The way that Choromatsu said that was… alarming. At this point, he had no idea what his crazy, desperate brother was going to do next, and that was what terrified him. Totty's eyes trained on Choromatsu's engorged member and then turned upwards to see the dubious look that this green-wearing asshat was displaying. Without waiting for another response from his younger sextuplet, Choromatsu shoved his cock into Totty's mouth, the shock being enough to stop Totty from reacting in time.

The way his hips pistoned into the the mouth of his crossdressing brother, Choromatsu was clearly entranced by how good it felt. The way his fingers began to grip onto Totty's hair, Choro was just going to get more forceful from here, and he'd slammed his brother's head to the base of his shaft, moaning in delight. Meanwhile, Totty's eyes were wide and started rolling upwards as he was losing his sense of self and getting facefucked for the first time in his life. In any normal situation, he probably would have tried to bite the guy's dick off, but - considering it was Choromatsu he was dealing with - it was like he couldn't resist his brother's forceful handling.

As the tip of Choromatsu's dick pressed into Totty's esophagus, the younger brother began to relax his throat so that he could try to make this dire situation as comfortable as possible. Since he was so caught up in the moment, though, he barely realized that Choromatsu was moaning his name. Was this guy really getting off to the thought of fucking his brother's face? There was a bit of twisted humor to this whole situation, but Totty couldn't quite appreciate it at this particular moment in time.

"O - Oh! T - Totty , your mouth-pussy feels _amazing_!"

Hold on, did Choromatsu just call out his name? It seems what was once a fantasy about his beloved idol had trickled down to a undeveloped desire to be intimate with the youngest sextuplate. These words had illicit a moan from Totty's throat and that had made Choromatsu feel even more inclined to enjoy himself suspecting that his baby brother was enjoying himself as much as he was in that moment. He was starting to notice that the Nyaa-chan wig was becoming unsettled from Totty's head and streaks of brown were starting to show. Considering the sheer amount of pleasure he was experiencing, Choromatsu had taken liberties to disregard it. Realizing this, though, Totty looked up at Choromatsu, wondering what was going through his older brother's head.

The way Choromatsu was flushed and the sound of his moans from getting his dick sucked by his little brother, Totty couldn't help but feel a very strong mixture of emotions, going from disgust to a certain level of arousal - though he was admittedly in a bit of denial in regards to it. His body knew exactly how to help rich this realization though, and he began to use his tongue to stroke the bottom of Choromatsu's shaft, and his lips began to purse as he'd lightly started sucking on his brother's meat rod.

"Wow, I can't believe I finally get to do this with you. I've been wanting this for so long. Ahh~ Nyaa-chan you have such pretty eyes, you're so perfect."

Back to Nyaa-chan… It was almost like Choromatsu was trying to cover up for the fact that he'd said Totty's name earlier. Todomatsu pulled his lips off of Choromatsu's dick and used his hand to stroke the eager cock and to keep up the stimulation, giggling and looking up at the older sextuplet condescendingly. The look on its own was enough to keep Choromatsu at attention, drooling a bit at the edge of his lips until he'd heard Totty's next words.

"All you idol otaku are the same. You name your fleshlight after your favorite idols and you use them to fap while screaming your love for them. You're all freakin' disgusting."

You could almost see the steam coming from Choromatsu's nostrils and ears, groaning a bit as the combination of attention on his member and the degrading insults was having a heavy effect upon him. Todomatsu seemed to notice this and he'd used his free hand to press the soft surface of his palm against Choromatsu's tip while also stroking along the shaft, adding another layer of stimulation for his pathetic otaku older brother. Going for the gold, Totty bit his lower lip and gave a seductive stare into Choromatsu's eyes, the green-sweater male clearly getting more excited as his pupils dilated. Feeling significantly warmer in body temperature, Choromatsu began to lift his top, fanning air under the cloth while baring his abdomen to Todomatsu.

"A - Ah, Totty…! S - _So_ _good_ …!"

"Wow, are you really getting off thinking about your younger brother? You're disgusting Fappymatsu!"

Even as the smug younger brother was saying that, however, his eyes planted upon the wrinkles that were imprinted upon Choromatsu's body and he began to grow more excitable himself. The younger brother's fingers began to work Choromatsu's dick more fervently now, his palm gliding firmly against the sensitive tip that also began to moisten with pre-cum. As Totty began to feel the slick feeling, however, his stroking began to slow and his eyes narrowed again with playfulness and mischievousness. Choromatsu was very noticeably concerned by the sudden development and he'd began thrusting into Todomatsu's hand in desperation.

Seeing all of this only made Totty want to play more with his new "toy," keeping Choromatsu - figuratively and literally - in the palm of his hand. The pink-sweater brother's wrist began to gyrate around the base of Choromatsu's rod, his other hand moving from the tip to the balls, using very specific and waving finger motions to play with the hanging sack. This served to tease Choromatsu and he looked down at his crossdressed little brother with a heavy lust.

"P - Please, T - Totty… U - Use your tongue or something…!"

Todomatsu gave him a look that feigned innocence and did the job of teasing Choromatsu appropriately. The older brother could tell that his cute younger sextuplet was starting to get into it and his body convulsed as Totty flicked the tip of his tongue out to tease and lash at Choromatsu's engorged and red tip.

"Seems you're enjoying this too... You know, you make a really cute girl, the cutest. I bet you'd be really popular with guys if you were one, Totty. You'd be my favorite idol. I'd jerk off to you any chance I got."

Hearing these words caused Todomatsu's face to flush from the embarrassment, the result of this leading to Choromatsu's lips curving into a bit of a wicked smirk, knowing that he'd successfully hooked Todomatsu into this. At this point, he couldn't help but want to tease his cute little brother even more, wanting to fully take advantage of the fact that he'd caught Todomatsu in a bit of a trap. His next words came out like nectar for a bee, luring Totty even more into a false sense of pleasure and desire.

"Totty is super ultra cute~ Feels so good inside your mouth, Totty~"

The praise that Todomatsu was receiving now was almost too much for him to bear as he'd continued to suck his brother's hard cock with an eagerness of a child to candy. The younger sextuplet was also finding it harder to resist getting aroused from the whole situation, reaching down below the skirt that he was in with his free hand and fondling his own balls. His fingers rolled over the delicate area, working himself up even further and moaning onto Choromatsu's dick. It soon became apparent that Totty was hard and he'd started to stroke his shaft through the soft panties, finding the material to be even better than just his hand.

Of course, Choromatsu was watching him the whole time and was finding that the whole situation itself was just amazingly sexy to him. Reaching down to stroke the younger brother's hair, his fingers interlaced themselves with a few locks of Todomatsu's hair and he'd used that leverage to get a good grip. The sudden pressure upon his scalp caused Totty to yelp, but that didn't stop Choromatsu from starting to thrust into the warm, wet hole that was Totty's mouth. A groan erupted from his lips and he'd looked down lustfully at his new fuck toy. Already, the sex was much better than anything he could have gotten with Totoko Two. Upon that thought, he'd started picking up the pace, Choromatsu's thrusts building in intent and in force.

The increased speed caused Totty to gag on the third brother's cock, eyes rolling upwards as he'd struggled to breathe through his nose. As he stroked his dick through the panties, there was a wet spot building where his precum was dripping, signalling his excitement. The prospect of getting Choromatsu off was becoming more and more of a delight and his throat convulsed around the dick that was inside of him. His tongue began to snake side to side along the bottom of the meat rod and he'd looked up at Choromatsu expectantly, wanting to see the look on his face when he eventually orgasmed.

It really only took a few more hard thrusts, Choromatsu's dick beginning to pulse with the desire to release. Slamming down to the base, he'd let out a loud moan, screaming out Todomatsu's name before erupting right down the pink brother's throat, legs shaking as he'd released a jet after jet of his essence. As the cum painted his insides white, Totty found himself cumming as well, shooting his load into the panties he wore. The excess burst out onto the floor while he stroked without any restraint, riding his pleasure as far as he could take it. Totty was doing a surprisingly good job of swallowing it all, and each swallow pulled out just a bit more from Choromatsu's urethra. When his legs could not hold him up any longer, the green-sweater brother fell backwards and onto the floor, collapsing and breathing heavily, Choromatsu falling forward and landing on his stomach with a bit of a splat in the puddle of jizz he'd created as well.

Exhausted from the workout, they were both breathing heavily and groaning, clearly tired out from the action. It seems they would have to get used to moving around that much. They didn't get too much time to rest though, as Choromatsu could very clearly hear the sound of the front door opening and the very loud annoyance of Osomatsu's " _Tadaima~_!" Acting quickly, he'd pulled his pants up and pushed Totty to wake up, the youngest sextuplet acting quickly and changing into his normal clothes more quickly than he'd ever moved. Once everything was set in, Osomatsu'd opened the door and saw the two of them, smirking like the cocky asshole that he was.

"What's up? How come you guys didn't respond?"

There was a silence lulling in the room as they were trying to come up with an answer, but it was broken as Osomatsu looked at Totty and raised an eyebrow.

"... Why are you wearing that pink hair wig…?"


End file.
